Taylor Maitland
Taylor Devon Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Asher and Ryann Maitland. He will possess the abilities of Fire Immunity, Vision Manipulation, Ability Identification and Mercury Mimicry. Appearance As a child, Taylor will have dark blue eyes and curly brown hair. His skin will be originally pale, but he will tan deeply as he ages. His hair will also darken, becoming black, and will become slightly straighter in texture. His eyes will always remain the same striking colour. He will be slim in build, but will work out, and he will be 5'11 in height. Abilities Taylor's first ability will be Fire Immunity. The ability will allow him to be immune to fire, meaning that he will never be burned or harmed by either natural fire or fire produced by an ability. He will also display a high tolerance towards high temperatures, but could prove more susceptible to coldness, in turn. With this ability, Taylor will also not feel anything when touched by fire, and as such will prove immune to abilities like pyrokinesis and fire balls if these abilities are used against him. His second ability will be Vision Manipulation. Taylor will be able to perceive visions of the future which will normally be triggered by touch. He will usually experience a vision when he is in contact with a person or object which will appear in the vision. He will not be able to block them. The visions will overtake his senses completely, leaving him temporarily unaware of his real surroundings, and thus making him potentially vulnerable as well as noticeable. He will be able to show the visions he receives to others. This will require physical contact throughout the length of the vision. With greater concentration, he will also be able to summon visions for others, at will, which he has not yet seen himself. However, he will see the visions as the other person does. His third ability will be Ability Identification. Taylor will be able to identify the abilities of others upon sight. He will be able to correctly name the abilities and will also be able to explain how they are used and what they are capable of. He will be able to identify a person's full potential and limitations. He will manifest this ability when he identifies the abilities of his newborn younger sister Ashleigh. His final ability will be Mercury Mimicry. This ability will enable Taylor to transform his body into a toxic liquid mercury. The liquid form will allow him to alter his shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from his skin, and molding himself into different forms. The capacity to shape shift will extend to the most basic of rudimentary weapons, such as knife blades. In his liquid mercury form Taylor will be more durable, which will protect him from harm. He could also flow through tight spaces since he will be liquid at room temperature. Family & Relationships *Mother - Ryann Maitland *Father - Asher Maitland *Younger sisters - Ashleigh, Rachelle and Anna Maitland *Younger brother - Gareth Maitland History & Future Etymology Taylor is an English name which means "tailor". Devon is an English name which means "man of Devon", and may be derived from an British tribal name meaning "worshippers of the god Dumnonos". His surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters